User blog:AverilH/Another feature wishlist
New version is out, and Mynet has shown the will to make the usability of the game better (not too successfully on the kingdom screen though, in my opinion), as well as to add a few things like the new buildings and the still so mysterious ABB. So here's a list of things that I'd like to see in the future. Archwitch Notifications + Settings We have a different notification for LAW than for AW and FAW - why don't they make it the same for FAW? Many of us only care for FAW and LAW sends, not so much for AWs. Or maybe even display the name of the F/AW that was sent (in case of multiple AWs such as Melty and Lolli, where you might have wanted one of them). Also it would be great if we could turn them on and off individually. Reducing boring tasks With boring tasks, I mainly mean running through 1-1. hoping to find AW/BA/WG. While finding AWs isn't that bad simply because how frequent they are when you have a Magic School, WGs and BAs can be really frustrating and pointlessly time-consuming. Tapping the 'Advance' button isn't exactly fun, and you might need to do it a lot before you find what you want - so, why not add a feature that advances until one of the above things happen? It would automatically collect the resources and random drops, Autobattle all the enemies, and automatically greet the other users you encounter. Another thing I find boring is greeting friends and helping them out with resources. I understand that this is optional (I rarely do it anymore), but new players really want the points for free Gold Girls and Slimes, and possibly medals when they are lucky. Doing this has become boring the moment I had more than 5 friends, and now I have 100, plus it only becomes worse if their resource buildings are in their second kingdom. It would be nice if there was a button that just took care of it. Improving Autobattle ''' I don't understand Autobattle right now - why on earth does it attack randomly? Like, is there any advantage to it? I think at best it will make no difference if all your units are equally strong, but why not attack with the strongest card or the first one in the unit? And why didn't they implement skill procs with a standard skill priority (proc buffs first, then atk, then unleashes)? This is annoying mostly because I have a LAW unit where one of the cards is weaker than the others, and I have to wait for another (redundant!) buff before letting Autobattle take care of the remaining turns. '''Converting resources to exp Good news: this feature already exists (decoration buildings). Bad news: it takes too fucking long and is even more braindead than tapping resource buildings for friends. So, please introduce a building that takes care of it and don't make us spam statues and sell them again. It's not even giving us something new, it's just allowing us to take a shortcut around something that is no fun, which lowers the overall experience of playing a game. Or if not, please at least make it possible to select multiple buildings to sell at once. Duels are pointless So, every now and then we get a new Sacred Relic. We can fight like every 4 minutes or so, but we only need 3x6 of each before we get all the rewards. Any further battles are usually just trap hunting - which is incredibly stupid. If losing in a certain way is more desirable than winning then something seems to be wrong. There should be something meaningful happen after winning too - which is, right now, only the case when the current event features the slot machine. Why not do something like that (but nerfed, of course) permanently? Or maybe let us do something with the relics, let us sell them or make a currency with an exchange system. Elemental Hall and Witch Gate Currently it seems like Witch Gates are losing more and more value, with orbs being so common in EH now, and EH generally being absolutely OP in every aspect except in getting the current AW/FAW/LAW. But here's the thing: AWs are easy enough to be neglected, FAW drops are a lie most of the time (and typically, amalgamation material is also in EH) and LAW hunting goes hand in hand with key farming, while doing Witch Gates feels like wasting vitality to me. I'd like to see these two more balanced again - like taking away the point bonus from EH and putting them in WG instead, or something like this, or make orbs rare in EH again while increasing their rate in WG. Or simpler, give us Brittle Keys in WG again ;_; Make Healers Great Again! ... or rather, make any skill that isn't (de)buff/unleash/null/salvo/aoe sort of useful. Of course, any skill is useful when lacking better options, but I'd like to see situations where even advanced players actually see a reason to use cards that are generally considered bad currently. Two ideas on that: - Introducing unit restrictions: with that I mean restrictions like "unit cost less than xxx", "don't use awakened cards", "only use x element", "use a card with this and that skill", "win within x turns" etc., and maybe change them every x days or just change them with every event. I don't think that making these hard restrictions would be that great, but maybe add a point bonus for fulfilling them might help. This would be applicable to both AWs and PvP. - Varying AWs and FAWs: every FAW has 3.5 mil HP, apparently no def at all and some skills that no one really seems to care about (or have you seen people asking about FAW skills on the Wiki?). I'd like to see some changes every now and then - give them less HP but more nasty skills, or give them higher atk and def stats, etc. I admit that it's probably not so easy to come up with something that is considered a meaningful change while not being unfair to new players. But in all honesty, I'm not sure on these and I mainly blame the OPness of multiplicative stacking buffs for the unimpressive variety in battles. Well, I tried. Anyway that's it, sorry if parts of it were ranty or anything. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts